


[Podfic] HIST 364: The Rise and Fall of the First Order

by sisi_rambles, urami



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Academia, Far Future, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Research, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/urami/pseuds/urami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 years after the destruction of Starkiller Base, the University of Yavin 4 offers a class called the Rise and Fall of the First Order, which attracts students with some, uh, interesting ideas about history. Exactly how evil was Leia Organa? Did Poe Dameron have an indecent relationship with BB-8? Was Dopheld Mitaka really the power behind the First Order?</p>
<p>Pity the poor professor who has to grade the term papers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] HIST 364: The Rise and Fall of the First Order

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HIST 364: The Rise and Fall of the First Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261307) by [urami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urami/pseuds/urami). 



Length: 00:06:05

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/HIST%20364%20The%20Rise%20and%20Fall%20of%20the%20First%20Order.mp3) (5.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/HIST%20364%20The%20Rise%20and%20Fall%20of%20the%20First%20Order.m4b) (2.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
